clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Sensei
Sensei (formerly known as ?????? before the Card-Jitsu game and Dojo Courtyard were released), is a penguin prophet that first appeared digging out the Dojo when it got severely damaged by lightning, claiming to have returned from "a long journey". He used to be seen at the Dojo Exterior, but now he can be found inside the Dojo, sitting on the cushion next to the variable-color pot. He wears the color gray, which is not currently available to players. Sensei appears to be an old Penguin. He has a small white beard, thick white eyebrows, and a traditional Japanese straw hat. Card Jitsu He later revealed he would launch a card game for training Ninjas known as "Card Jitsu". His name was revealed to be "Sensei" the Japanese word for 'teacher', implying he is the ninja trainer. Apparently, he said that he came from far away to return, which means he has been to Club Penguin before. He presently is handing out Starter Packs in the Dojo to players training to become Ninjas. He also awards penguins colored belts for their progress in Card Jitsu. Once players get a black belt, Sensei can be challenged and if one wins, they become a true Ninja. Sensei will always win, unless you are a black belt. Appearances On July 3 to July 5, 2010, Ninjas were able to meet Sensei at the Ninja Hideout, and teach them a new trick. The award for finding him is an autographed background and a stamp. He was also seen during Sensei's Scavenger Hunt, teaching ninjas about the upcoming event. He also visited the Fire Dojo and Ninja Hideout on Friday November 20, 2009, and during the Water Dojo Scavenger Hunt in November 2010. Interview In the Penguin Times Issue #163, the Club Penguin Times interviewed Sensei and he revealed things about Ninjas and himself. File:Sensei interview.PNG|The Club Penguin Times interviews Sensei (click to enlarge) Sensei and Rockhopper Rockhopper could be a possible relative of Sensei, seeing as they both are the only penguins to sport beards and bushy eyebrows. They both seem to have a knack for exploring and telling stories to penguins while visiting. Also, when asked about Sensei, Rockhopper replied "I have heard of the great Sensei, he be a great, good and the best Card Jitsu master. I do remember him from me past though." and Rockhopper built the migrator and Sensei built the DojoCitation needed}} But when first asked Rockhopper replied "Sensei? Who's Sensei?" File:Rockhopper sensei.PNG|A comparison someone drew of Rockhopper and Sensei. File:RockSei.PNG|A comparison of Rockhopper and Sensei's penguin graphics. Sensei's Favorite Games *Chat-Jitsu: I will name an element, and you have to answer with what beats it, as fast as you can! (Sensei often tricks penguins, by naming random things like marshmallows) *Hit-a-Gong!: I will name a creature, and you have to hit the gong with the named creature on it! (Sensei often tricks penguins by naming creatures like seahorses) *I spy...: I will name the color of something and you have to name it! *Ninja Run: Sensei gets penguins to run left & right in the Ninja Hideout. *The Fire Game: While in the Fire Dojo, Sensei will shout 'FIRE!' and ninjas must run to something with fire on it. *Sensei Says: Sensei shouts an element and you must run to the symbol of that element on the floor. His Background Sensei also has a background that looks really great. Haikus During his visits, the Sensei talked to penguins in haikus. Sensei's Card-Jitsu Card Haiku ''' The wisest penguin, Knows that every journey begins, With a single step. '''The Cookie Haiku Like the great cookie, We must have honor and strength, And chocolate chips. How to write a haiku To write a haiku. You just need to write three lines. Of 5,7,5 syllables. The "Orange" Sky The sky is orange... As orange as orange... Or a tangerine. The Black Puffle Like the Black Puffle. Sometimes we don't like to smile. But skateboard instead. The Wisdom Haiku To find true wisdom. You must train hard and focus And don't skip breakfast. The Epic Awesome Haiku This is a Haiku. An epic awesome Haiku. This Haiku is done. Scavenger Hunt Fires must be round. Search all across the island. Be very careful. The Greatest Ninja The greatest Ninja, Never gives up a battle Or a cup of tea. Wisdom It is quite easy To sound like you have wisdom When talking haiku Interview with the Sensei In an exclusive interview with Sensei on September 16, 2009 about the orange sky and the machine in the Ninja Hideout, Sensei said, "We will use the fire to awaken the mountain". He also said, "always look to the mountains." Sensei's Knowledge of other Famous Penguins Sensei has 3 explanations about his knowledge of Rockhopper. It is unknown why he knows and doesn't know him: *Rockhopper: Rockhopper, you say? He is a most wonderous pirate, as well as wise. *Rockhopper: Rockhopper? I do not know this lad. Does he know me? *Rockhopper: Rockhopper. Silly penguin. Much to learn in the ways of ninja. *Gary: Gary? I do not know much about him... I hear he is a famous scientist. *Aunt Arctic: Aunt Arctic writes in the paper, doesn't she. Listen to her words. Trivia *"Sensei" means teacher in Japanese. *His greetings are "Greetings, grasshoppers!" & "Hello & Good Day." *There was no stamp given for meeting Sensei as of September 7, 2010. It arrived on November 16 2010. *Sensei trained Amy, the penguin who later became Gamma Gal, as proved in the real life book, Squidzoid Vs Shadow Guy And Gamma Gal: Heroes Unite!.This is also one of Sensei's major roles. *Sensei has a unique player card which is a picture of him sitting down in a Fire Ninja outfit. *According to Sensei's thoughts, he has a beta hat. *Unlike Gary the Gadget Guy, it seems that Sensei enjoys crowds. *Sensei only comes to one party a year. *He might not go in the Dojo since when penguins roll their mouse over the Sensei (un-mascot, not a player), it looks like Sensei without his name sitting down, and penguins would get confused between the player Sensei and the fake Sensei. Sensei Tracker: http://clubpenguintrackers.com/sensei.png Gallery File:Sensei on the wall.jpg|Sensei on the wall. File:Sensei'scard.png|Sensei's Invitation to every Single Penguin. File:Senseirealfire2.JPG|A clear picture of Sensei in his Fire Ninja suit. File:Senseirealfire.JPG|Another clear picture of Sensei in his Fire Ninja suit. File:Senseipic.png|A clear picture of Sensei. File:SENSEI.png|An almost clear picture of Sensei. File:Realsensei.JPG|Proof of Sensei's existence. File:Proofsensei.JPG|Proof of Sensei's existence. File:Dig Out The Dojo - Mystery Penguin.PNG|Sensei's old "Player Card". File:Maybe Ninja.gif|Sensei digging in the snow. File:Senseipillowlol|Sensei sitting on his green pillow in the Dojo. File:Sensei Shocked.jpg|Sensei shocked during a Card-Jitsu match. File:The Sensei PWNs Me.jpg|Sensei playing Thin Ice during a Card-Jitsu match. File:Sensei .jpg|Sensei mocking Sanity1's theory of how to become a ninja. File:Sensei Poses in a Rap Music Position.png|Sensei with his flippers crossed File:Sensei Breaks the Fourth Wall.png|Sensei refers to the real world in a Penguin Times interview. File:Sensei's Cookie.jpg|Sensei predicts your future... Rockhopper's coming! File:SenseisAutograph.PNG|Sensei's Background in SWF form. File:ZaSonamySensei.png|Sensei's background on a penguin's player card. File:ZaZMightSensei.png|Sensei's background pickup. File:Senseiplayercard.png|Sensei's Player Card. File:Gray penguin.png|Sensei's Player Card while loading. Note the gray penguin. File:Sensei 1.jpg|Sensei in the Ninja Hideout. File:Sensei 2.jpg|A other picture of Sensei in the Ninja Hideout. File:Sensei Vanish.jpg|SENSEI VANISH! File:Skinner.jpg|Comparison of Silver. Note the real Sensei's darker color. File:Senseinewcard.jpg|Sensei's Card Jitsu Card File:Senseicj.jpg|Sensei playing Card Jitsu. File:SenseiPlushNew.jpg|Sensei as a plush toy. File:Sensei Mix 'n' Match.png|Sensei as a Mix 'n' Match figure File:Fire sensei.png|Sensei in his Fire Coat File:Fire Sensei in game.png|A clear picture of Sensei in his fire suit. File:Sensei Card Jitsu.png|Sensei playing Card-Jitsu Fire. File:Fire sensei real.png|Sensei in his Fire Coat. File:Fire sensei card.png|Sensei's Player Card, while wearing his Fire Coat. File:Sensei puffle.jpg|A White Puffle following Sensei. File:SenseiPic.PNG|The Sensei again in his fire coat. File:SenseiinFireCoat.png|Sensei, yet again, in his fire coat. File:WaterNinjaSensei.PNG|Sensei, in his water suit. File:Wsensei.png|Sensei's avatar (in his water suit). Sensei card.GIF|sensei useing sensei card senseiwatercards.jpg|Sensei's water card jitsu player card. See also *Famous Penguins *Card-Jitsu *Dojo *Dojo Courtyard *Dojo Exterior *Ninja Hideout *Ninja Progress *Ninja Mask *Sensei Autographed Background *Fire Dojo *Volcano *Fire Suit http://3.bp.blogspot.com/_YI3AG9uVETQ/SRJYgujA23I/AAAAAAAAAJQ/0XxRGmUsIvE/s400/100_0894.jpg Category:Ninjas Category:Dojo Category:Famous Penguins Category:Penguins Category:Club Penguin Category:Characters Category:Backgrounds